Cryptic
by murderbull214
Summary: "Empress Sakura Uchiha"-"I've had plenty of secrets kept behind my back"-"We are brought here today"-"I will bare you and the Empire strong male heirs"-"You want the blood of your wife to be avenged"-"I love you"-"It's far from over..."
1. Chapter 1

I looked out to watch the beautiful sapphire colored water. Waves running to land thus crashing , tumbling water made their way to the shoreline. I layed inches away in pearl white sand, various shells laid amongst me. The salty waters scent made it's way to my nose, calming me as I drew circles in the sand . I heard footsteps behind me. The sound of crunched sand disrrupted my calm appearance. I looked over my cloth covered shoulder to see the grinning face of my older brother. His dark brown hair blew in the oceans wind. He made his way closer to me as I looked back to the peaceful scene. It was nearing nightime as I watched the sun inch closer and closer to the waters edge, disappearing in a couple of minutes. I came out here everyday just to watch nature take it's lead. Numerous colors of indigo, purple, red, orange, pink and yellow were being painted in the sky.

I felt sand cover my finger as I looked up from the breath taking sight to watch my brother plop down on the sandy ground, sand being shuffled around from my brothers movements. I watched as his dark emerald like eyes scanned the ocean view thus landing on me. A smile adorned his masculine features, a gift from our father. He then leaned forward , his long locks brushed my face, tickling me in the process. He laid a chaste kiss to my forehead then wrapping his arm around my fragile shoulder. His brotherly affection made an identical smile appear on my face. Seeing my smiling face brought yet another smile to his face. Almost like a mirror effect, we both looked back out to the ocean just in time to watch the sun lowering it self closer and closer to the line separating the sun and the water. Before we knew it, the sun vanished leaving onyx colored sky above our heads. Another hobby I enjoyed doing. My father taught me constellations, 'pictures in the sky', he would tell me. Faint sparkles could be seen in the sky. My eyes landed on a fairly large star that was situated on the right side of where I was sitting, the other stars around it couldn't even compare to stunning night object. My father brought it upon himself to make it 'my star' and named it after me when I was around the age of five years old. I felt proud of myself that I had something so beautiful belong to me. I wasn't a selfish girl I just admired the simple gifts that were given to me. Around my tenth birthday my fathers strategist, Nara Shikaku, informed my father that the 'Sakura star', was really Venus. A warm tingle in my stomach grew as I stared once again at my star.

" Father told me that him and mother are leaving tonight. There taking a journey to the Fire Country to meet with Emperor and Empress Uchiha." I looked over at my brother in bewilderment at the news. Why didnt father tell me instead of having to here from my brother? I was about to ask-

" He didn't want you to find out, it was to be kept a secret. He took Shikaku and his son with them. It must have been something very important." The new information sinking into as I looked back up at the night sky. Still pondering of why I was the last to know. With knowing the way gossip is spilled about our abode , the maids probably knew it before I even did. My fists clenched the light blue silk of my kimono in my lap, torturing the poor material. My knuckles turning more white then the sand we were sitting upon. " I'm surprised that mother didn't inform you. It must be really kept a secret."

Minutes passed and silence filled the area of my brother and I. It seemed that my brother didn't take a liking to the silence, he always was a talker, the sistuation of the matter being included. He stood up brushing the specs of sand that stuck to the back side of his dark forest green and crimson colored yukata. Once satisfied by his work, he reached out his hand to me, his promise ring sparkling in the moonlight. His large hand hand engulfed my own , the rough surface of his hand from long day training rubbed against my soft delicate ones. Girls in my family are only to be used as trophies, displayed to the public, nothing more. I was lucky enough to be able to to allow my father to let me study medicine. My sensei , Tsundae, was a legendary sannin that I've known since I was born. She was my mother's midwife for my brother and my births. She is also the best medic known through out the Five Great Nations, she was my role model, my own second mother if you will. I remeber the the fascination I got from watching her bring things back to life, healing, and beating her perverted teamate to a bloody pulp. I asked her one day when she was coming back from a long visit to the Fire Country, helping with their medical field and teach rookie medics-to-be. She was more than gladly to accept. I was about the age of seven when I asked, the perfect age to start learning such skill, her words not mine. I had to learn basic ninja skills , nen-justu, ta-ijustu, gen-justu. Years passed and my family and even foreign ninja , not to mention other Kages of different nations believed that I would one day surpass Tsundae. They praised my excellent chakra control, having the ability to break powerful gen-justus, and of course the crazy strength that was passed down from Tsundae.

When I turned 17, Tsundae left me to do my own thing. We both still got the chance of healing side by side together also traveling with her to various countries. She gave me some of her old textbooks that were very high-tec and only experienced medic-nins could understand. My father was very against the whole idea, but some persuasion from mother and Tsundae, and a little 'pretty please' from me got me to where I am today.

I felt a soft tugg on my arm, I looked up , a concerned look on my brothers slightly tanned face. I forced myself in a stance, my brother helping me the most. I searched for my black leathre slippers, a simple gift given to me when my father went to Rock Country. I felt my brothers hand on the back on my kimono, brushing the sand that has also taken a liking to resting upon my clothes. I quickly found my slippers in a matter of seconds, black in a sea of white was easily spotted and found. I slipped them on, my brother already walking to our destination. I hurridely made my way to him, I linked my hand once again in his. The warmth bringing me a feeling of safety and protection. We soon came to a rocky slope , I had a history of scraped knees and cut hands from this bloody slope. Although it's a pain I still will take a scrape for a calming night watching the ocean.

I watched carefully as my brother took the first step. His long stride helping him get to the top alot quicker than mine. I was dragged behind hoping to not loose my balance, my left hand gripping every rock I had in reach. My clumsiness was not a good thing when climbing a structure that was nearly identicalto that of a straight wall. In a matter of seconds we were safetly on the leveled ground, I looked behind me getting a tad bit woozy at the sight of the height of the cliff.

I let go of my brothers hand and walked to a trail that would lead to the palace. It wasn't to far away from where we were standing know. What scared me the most was the night creature lurking about. The creatures are surely dangerous, even though it was early night. My brother had to experince it himself one night. My father and brother got into a despute about a small village on the western border of the Water Country. The village was attacked by a grouph of rouge ninja from the eastern side. The poor village was burned to nothing but ash. They took no prisioners, all the lives of the young and old died by their hands. There were no survivers who were able to escape, the rouge ninja were definately smart. My brother thought it would be wise to rebuild the destroyed village while my father thought it would be good to use it as a grain field, the ash supported new soil. Which of course my father thought that would be good for cropping and new wheat fields, since we are running low on that supply. Anyway, my brother ended up leaving during dinner and went for a very long walk past the palace boundries, it was past midnight and he still hadn't shown back up. It's already forbidden to stay past 10 'o clock in palace boundries. I asked the outside guards if anyone had seen him, but no one said that they had. After hours of worrying I sneaked out and went in search of him.

I took the same trail that lead to the beach hoping he might be there. On my way to the trail I heard heavy breathing and low moans a little off the trail. I pushed past tress and bushes and finally found him hunched over the ground, his hand holding onto his left side, which was bleeding huge amounts of blood. I quickly ran back to the palace, my brother on my back. Tsundae was quickly informed and at the the infirmory in a matter of minutes. We were able to heal the wound , no infection was made. All thats left is a faint pink scar located just a couple centimeters from his belly button. He never told us what ...or who attacked him, he didn't even know what attacked him.

Without noticing that we were already coming in close to the palace front gates. Night guards sprinted over to us, the red and white that adorned their armor made them look like pink flashes. All of them stopped infront of us, they formed a half circle around us. The head guard bowed down on one knee.

"Lord and Lady Haruno, your parents have been very worried. We will inform them that you have returned unharmed. Lady Sakura, your mother wishes to see you in her chambers as soon as you can. Reasnons unknown." the head guard then rose . His salty colored beard was weaved into a braidm I couldn't help to giggle at the hairstyle.

" Thank you. Inform my mother that I will meet her as soon as I can."With that said the guards and I left quickly walked to the entrance door of the palace leaving my brother and another half of the guards behind us. I looked behind to see the same head guard talking to him, he then nodded his head. What could they have possibly said to him?Knowing him , he'll probably tell me later. We never keep secrets from each other.

* * *

After taking a quick pit stop at my chambers , refreshing myself, I quickly walked down the dark hallways lit only by paper lanterns. The flames flickering every so often, giving the halls a haunted look. Picture of my ancestors adorned the door cherry walls. One caught my attention. It was a picture of my granfather on my dads side. He was my longets living grandparent, he lived to be 106 years old, quite a high number with my families genteics. He had warm green eyes, kind and loving. His black and silver hair was slicked back while his long beard gave me wonderful child years of beard kisses. He played and talked with me when I was first born all the way to when I turned 15, which was only 2 and a half years ago. He favored me more than my brother, although my brother didn't care that much , he was more of a mother/granmother type of boy.

It was only a couple days after my birthday that I got word that my grandfather was falling ill. I stayed with him all day , missing my training sessions and eating times with my family. He told me to go and have fun, to not worry about him. I said no on every suggestion. It was until that very morning that I lost all hope. I was awoken by loud shouts and butstling equiptment moved about the room. Tsundae had her hands atop my grandfathers bare chest, the light green glow of chakra shining brightly aganist his pale skin. I stood frozen the whole time, not being able to move a muscle or even talk. Tsundaes chakra was fading slowly, her head dropped, the room grew silent. I was confused, did she run out of chakra? NO! I quickly ran to his side, shaking him hoping for him to wake up...but he didn't . I felt myself silently crumble to the ground. Tears escaped my eyes as heavy sobs filled the room. I felt a warm pair of arms encirle me, long blond hair fell on my shoulders. I looked up to see Tsundaes honey brown eyes. She whispered sweet words of comfort as I fell asleep in her arms.

It took weeks for me to recover , I layed soundlessly in my room doing nothing but crying my eyes out. Tsundae and my family would come and sooth me and help me cope with the lost. All I really wanted was my grandfather, my amazing, warm, funny , loving grandfather.

The door of my parents chambers came into view. Two guard were on opposite sides of eachother. They were both huge, muscles adroned their every body part. They can probably snap my very own head like a tooth pick. These two in particular always were with my mom. My brother told me one day that father hire them for mothers protection, he was always protective of her. Then again every Haruno man was protective of his lover and children. .

The two of them saw me at the same time. opening the doors in sync as I walked into the huge room. I saw my mother by her vanity,combing her long ruby red locks. She caught my reflection in the mirror and stood up dropping the brush she had in her hand. her arms brought me into a tight embrace whispering in my ear. " I'm so glad your okay. You had me worrying sick." She then cupped my face in her hands and kissed my forehead, just like my brother had down an a hour or two ago. " I need to tell you something," she took a hold of my hand and brought me over to my parents bed. Her face held this mix of emothions... concerned, worried,caring. I remebered about my brother telling me about her and father were leaving tonight to go to the Fire Country. I scanned the dimmly lit room and saw 5 large leathre trunk suitcases by the door. So, my brother was right, I then felt a tight grip on my heart, how could nobody tell me about this. My father didn't want to tell me , my brother had to go behind our fathers back just to tell me. My mother didn't even tell me , but I had this wierd feeling that this is what she called me for.

" Sakura, " my mothers soft voice caught my attention as I felt her hand rest upon my right shoulder. I looked back over to her. The confusion on my face was all an act so that she wouldn't feel bad, we never kept secrets away from eachother. Two old gossiping women, although we didn't gossip all that much, more of just random converstaions about nothing. Thats why it hurt so much that she didn't inform me about their departure as soon as father told her. I gave her a quick nod to start talking, she got my message and I watched her inhale deeply before she started.

" Your father and I are leaving in about 20 minutes to make our way over the Fire Country, " she finally said as she looked deep into my eyes. Her dark brown eyes not moving one centimeter. It looked as if she pulled a deathly leech of her chest and was now brething for sweet air.

Being naive and confused was the game I was going to play tonight.

" Why?" The words rolled off my tongue. I saw her yet again take another deep breathe.

" Your becoming of age that would be the appropite time for you to start searching for a ...," she didn't finish the rest of her sentence as we heard a hard knock on the door. Without a single word said, the doors opened to reveal my father in the very flesh and blood. His dark brown locks, same like my brothers touched his shoulder in soft waves. His pale skin contrasted nicely with his emerald like eyes. A dark brown yukata with a beautiful pattern of green and gold vibes were sewn onto the soft cloth. He had a brown cloak on, espically made with the Haruno Clan symbol that rested on his breast pocket. There was an even bigger symbol of the symbol on the back of the cloak, I had an identical one of his. .The Haruno Clan symbol was a circle, the edges being a brilliant white. The white symbolised purity, the history of my generations never commited one sin, from poverty all the way to royalty. While the circle was a way of warm arms circling the center meaning that we will be loyal to whatever needed our help or just wanted to be friendly allies. This was symbol that was sewn on to every piece of clothing I owned, I was proud to where the Haruno Clan symbol. I hope that when it comes time to marry that I will marry someone of a lower status so they will where my symbol and I not having to where another clans symbol. I dont' mean to be cocky it's just the way i was raised. ' Be proed of the Haruno symbol. Wear it with poise and grace' , my father would tell me every so often.

" Syuki we have to get going." My father rough voice breaking the silence in the room. A diffrent set of guards came in, taking the luggage with them as they left. I felt the bed shift as I watched my mother walk over to my father, they shared a chaste kiss. Mother then left with quick 'good bye' and left the room, leaving only my father and me behind. I looked back over to my father as I saw him walk closer, thus stopping only a few feet infront of me. The candles eluminated hie face. I could see small sparks of gold in his eyes, the same thing happens to mine when light shines off my eyes.

" I'm guessing your brother already told you of our soon departure." I gave a quick nod, his eyes rolled in sync as he accompied me on the bed, sitting in the same spot my mother did only seconds ago. " I hope he dosen't have a slippery tongue when he becomes Kage," his voice held a tired feeling in it. Had he gotten no sleep today? Most trips we make at night , my family and I sleep during the day , so we wouldn't be worn out if there was an ambush or other dangerous matters. I then took a hold of his aging hand rubbing it with the pad of my thumb. " He'll make a great Kage, maybe even better than you," I hoped my comforting words did something. A small smile was placed on his face as a small chuckle echoed through the room. I looked down at our entertwined hands, my small soft petite one in his big one. His knuckles were giving my thumb something to do as I brushed my thumb over his knuckles. I caught a glimpse of his right hand move to my chin, raising it so I would look in our twin like eyes.

" You will always be my baby girl," he said. He's told me that many times , but he said it as if I was never going to see him again. His sweet words and moms un-finished sentence were starting to worry me, not to mention the trip him and mother were taking tonight. Not to ruin the moment with unwanted questions, I lifted my right hand and cupped his right cheeck, his stuble tickling the palm of my hand.

"And you will always be my daddy." With those last words said a soft kiss was given to my both my cheeks lastly my forehead.

" Sleep good my little hime." I felt a wave of exhaustion come over to me as I layed back onto the soft matress of my parents bed. A soft glow then dissapeared, so did my father. The sound of tumbling waves of the ocean being my own unique lullaby.

* * *

A week already passed since my parents brother and I were the only family in the palace, other family members were in other countries or living their normal lives. I started to get worried by the third day, my mother would usually send a letter of some sort, even if it was telling mw that her and my father were safe. I couldn't help but to wait at the front gates watching as the messanger came and went, no letter from my parents was given.

It was just another dinner in the dining room. I sipped silently on the wonton soup placed in front of me. My brother reading a scroll. He usually dosen't bring reading materials to the dinner table, even if mother and father are absent or not. His eyes never left the material, his dinner was going to get cold if he kept this up. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I heard the dining room doors open, a cute blond servant scurried in, he arms behind her back as she came up to my brother bowing softly then handing him a rectangular shaped piece of paper that looked oddlt familiar to that of... a envelope! I stood up , nearly dropping the chair on it's back as I made way to the other side of the long dining table. The servant looked from my brother to me, she then looked down to her hands where another identical letter was in her hands. Hoping not to scare the girl by my sudden enthusiasim in what she was holding.

I snatched the letter out of the poor girls hand without any noise as I walked back over to my chair ripping the envelope to shreds. I opened the folded piece of paper reading my mothers words.

_Dear my Daughter,_

_I'm sorry for not writting you as soon as we arrived in the Uchiha palace. I hope you weren't worried about us. It seems as though my first letter I had originally sent was to be looke over my messenger officials, pretty big security they got here. I then had to write this letter giving it to a guard so that when the messenger comes, the guard can give it to him without the officials seeing. _

_It;s so beautiful over here in the Fire Country, the cherry blossoms are in bloom about this time of the year. Our room as a view of the garden, so that every time I wake up I'm met with flowers that remind me even more of you. I hope you are also doing well. No staying out past midnight with you brother walking on that ridiculous trail of your that you and him found. I don't want another creature attacking my two little sweetheart. Your father misses you also. Emperor Uchiha and him have done nothing nothing but known stop meetings and discussions including Shikaku with him in mosst of the meetings not to mention the Uchiha's stratigist, Hiashi Hyugga._

_I have yet to seen the two heirs of the Emperor, I here they are quite the lookers, gossip I hear from servants known and then. _

_Well, I'm sorry to keep this short but I can only have this letter so big. See you really soon..._

_Love, mommy_

I felt a wave of relief wash over me at reading the letter. Now I only hope that they will make a safe return back. We could then live our normals lives like before, or so I thought.

* * *

Sakuras brother pov

I made my way out of the didning room leaving Sakura behind. She seemed to hold onto the letter like it was her life line. I had a scroll that I've have been reading over the last days, father had given me several to look over when him and mother left to Fire Country. They were old documents from past Kages all the way to ones the my father written and signed.

I reached into my back pocket of my traingin pants as i broughtt out a letter that the servant girl gave to me only mintues ago. I saw my name written in the front of the letter , my fathers hand writting following with it. I put my index finger under the tab lifting it up, the sound of ripping paper filled my ears. I turned the envelope up side down watching a folded piece of paper drop down on my hand. I opened it with ease unlike my sister who nearly ripped it in two. I scanned over it contents, the information settling in as felt a smile nudge it's way onto my face.

" Empress Sakura Uchiha, Has a nice ring to it, " was all that said as I could just feel the change in my sisters future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was odd, definitely odd, It's been two weeks since I last got my mothers letter. I wasn't as worried as I was before ,because I know knew of why my mother couldn't send letters without it taking about a week just to get it looked over. I was clearly alright and calm about that subject. But I wasn't so good about their long stay at the Fire Country. I haven't even see one glimpse of my brother since that episode at the dinner table when I recieved mothers letter. I knqw he recieved one also, I'm guessing it might be one from mother also since we got them both at the same time. It probably just said the same thing as mine except for the whole Uchiha brothers, I kow my brother isn't attracted to his own species. To tell you the truth he hasn't even been intrested in other females except for the ones in his family. I know sooner or later that he's going to have to get married for the sake of him staying Kage of the Water Country. Then again I should be worrying about my own marriage plans in the future. I 'd have many suitors ask for my hand in marriage but they just only ddi it for the power and money, I want it for love. Although it hurts to know that love is made a joke in my social level. I'm used for nothing but to produce heirs...nothing more. I just hope that my future husband we'll treat me well and respect me unlike some of the horrible men I have come encountered with. Those are just dreams and things you would put on your wish list to only be burned in the future.

I was presently in the library, reading an old scroll of recarnation. It is to be said that it can bring a whole clan back to life, but has to be handled by a very good chakra controller that I know only Tsundae, I and a couple other people can have the honor of having. It made me just a tad bit woozy when it said that you are to use almost all of your blood to draw the symbol on every chest you wish to come back to life. Basically, the more bodies the more blood. I've had a very bad past with blood when I first started learning which lead me to the bathroom throwing up my guts like no tommorow. I am now immune to it , but still get queezy.\

I wrote down my notes into my many journals that laid by my side. Every scroll I read I write down my notes from the scroll into the journal. I don't copy it , I just put it into my own words. I also add how it will effect the users body not to mention the percentage of death and internal problems. It might not sound like enough information to fill a journal, but I'm a very detailed person.

I heard the doors of the library opened and fotsteps followed after it. I already knew it was my brohter by the sounds of his feet. As if On cue I heard my brother give a quick greeting, then pulled out the chair on my right side thus sitting on it propping his legs on the table. I looked up to see him with a scroll in his hands, the outer shell of green and gold brought a wave a familiarity to me as I looked at it. It then donned on me that it was my fathers own personal scrolls that he uses for important buisness writttings. I wathced as his hand extended the scroll laying it by my hand that took a liking to resting upon my journal that I was writting in. I was quite confused not to mention scared as he didn't say, move or do anything. With shaky hands I grasped the scroll and opened the top hearing a pop sound as I titlted the case. A cream colored piece of paper fell out as I slid it out more. Grasping the paper , I looked back at my brother one more time before unraveling the rolled up piece of paper.

It read...

_Rysuke and Sakura_

_The meeting and stay at the Fire Country was longer than I thought it would, but the reason for the journey was definately worth the wait . I wish for your brother and you to pack a few belongings and take the next ship to the Fire Country. I will pray for your safe journey, I will tell you the reason of the sudden demand once you arrive._

_Love, Father_

I was quickly taken back at the sudden comand. What could their possibly be at the Fire Country that Rysuke and I would need to get their as fast as we could. Maybe...maybe...I dcan;t even think of a reason. I looked at my brother who was reading the journal I was working on when he came in. A low chuckle was heard from him, a small smile present on his face. His eyes swept to my face catching my obvious stare.

" Why would Tsundae give you a scroll on how to recarnate nearly 200 people," he asked as I took my journal from his hands not trying to be harsh in the proceess. i didn't care about the justu, I cared about why father wanted us so bad in the Fire Country and I had a feeling that Ryuske knew. Growing impatient of him not telling me I slammed the scroll on the table, nearlt crushing the table in two, father wouldn't like that. " What is this about," I demanded looked at him and no where else. I seemed as though he was trying to looke everywhere but my face, the complete opposite of what I was doing. I watched him for about a minute before he got the courage to finally speak up, the coward.

" Father wants us in the Fire country in the next two days," he said as though it was easy as breathing. I could feel my body about to explode. I slowly breathed in and out from my mouth to my nose, calming myself to what I was could tell that I was getting fustrated at the anti-social personality that hes putting on at the moment. I then slowly clasped my hands in front of my ace and left out an exasperated sigh. " Why is father ordering us to come to the Fire Country," I repeated, the frustration clearly being noticed. I watched as my brother closed his eyes letting out an almost equal sigh as my own. " Sakura I don't know, if I did you know I would tell you," he said coming closer to me engulfing me in a warm hug. I couldn't help but to let my guard down and believe him. It was probably true though, he would tell me...I hope.

He slowly retracted from me and put his hands on my petite shoulders bending his head closer to mine. Curse my short strucutre , why couldn't I inherit my fathers height and not my mothers, although it did have it's perks. Our noses were barely touching, he then kissed my nose resting his forehead on my own. " I ave already packed. Do you want me to help you? " I nodded as we made our way to the door. I then remebered about my books and scrolls hoping to take them with me to kill time when were on the boat. I picked a as many scrolls and journals up as I could while my brother took the rest that were left on the table. We passed through the doors as to guards were at our side.

We walked down to my room taking a diffrent route , hoping not to pass my family generation portraits. The thought of my grandfather wasn't really going to brighten up my day or my mind at the time. It affected my brother as well so he understood the pain and sorrow I was going through, not to mention my father since that was his father. Although, my brother and father got over it more quickly then I did, but they still understood and wasn't harsh on me when I would lock myself in my room or threaten not to eat anything unless they brought my grandfather back, a total drama queen, I know. My father was already Mizukage when grandfather died, so it's not like our country was in mayhem with a dead Hokage.

We slowly made our way to my room silence filled the air around us, giving an akward feeling at the most. Maids scurried around like mice arounf the halls, cleaning there and dusting here. They gave a soft bow as we walked passed them. My family wasn't rude and my mother taught us better to not be disrespectful just because there is someone who is of lower level than you, when it comes down to it, a person is a person. We ackknowledge there present with a small smile and wave. The sight of the two guards in front of my room stood proudly by the entrance doors of my room. I gave a soft giggle as I watched them stand to protect a empty room. I saw my brother shift his gazed towards me in a questioning manner, i just waved him off as we walked closer to my doors. I oculd then look more closely at the armor ofthe guards. The metal of the Haruno clan was silver thus having every piece of armor and guards made out of the respected metal. The guards where not in battle clearly so they just had basic arm guards , not to mention the breat plate that covered their chest and back. They wore simple black trosuers that ended about half way through the shin. off white bandages were wrapped around their whole shin including the trousers that went passed their knees. They had a egg white long sleeved shirt under the breat plate. There was the clan symbol on each side of the sleeves. Under the clan symbol was the abreveated rank of the guards, which for them happened to be CHN, Chunnin. That was usually the basi rank for the guards that patrolled the area. varous guards each day swithch out to guard whike other gon misssions or return home to their families.

The doors opened infron of us with a loud creak as we walked in. It seemed that the maids already lit some of the lanters that were situtated in front of the balcony, giving the room an erry glow. I was abllt th eget enough light to walk over to the first small lamp on the right side of my bed turning it on doing it to the identical lamp on the left sid eof my bed. I could hear the heavy sounds and things being thrown on the bed. The ripple in the beds comforter making my guess more accurate. My brother turned the locks on the trunks thus opening it, turning back to my wardrobe. My was he in a hurry.

I followed suit and clothes started to decrease from my wardrobe into the huge dark brown leathre trunks situated on my bed. The silk comforter of my bed being smooshed at the weight of the objects, creases and wrinkles could be clearly seen. i was able to look behind me in the knick of time to see my brother walking towrads my undrgarmet draww reaching his hand out for the small nobs. I rushed over to him smaking his hand in the process, a light pink color brushed my cheeks as I looked at my brother. A small chuckle was heard as a wide goofy smile appeared on his face. He then leaned on my dresser propping one foot up to balance himeself if I was to push, which I wasn't, I would hear what he had to say and then I might push him. A sly smirk was seen as he looked down at me.

" Sakura I helped mom nurse you when you were an infant. I watched you grow up into a little woman. I think I can handle lokking at your under cloathes," he said placing his hands in my shoulders. I felt a warm sensation spread oacross my cheeks at the mention of ' little woman' , ususally your not woman until you- . Well that can be told by someone else. It wasn't a problem for my brothr to see my underwear, it was the more higher up stuff I was embarassed about. It was a known fact that the Haruno women were quite gifted in that area, something that I wish was completely false. Having large assests were a pain in the butt, the added weight brought down your shoulders leaving them in a hunched position. Not to mention the not needed stares that I recieve from the male population. My mother grew up with the same problem so I felt like this is something that me and my mother truly had in common. Although nobody's boobs, that I know of yet, are larger than Tsundaes, not being perverted just stating facts.

His stares were coming to be a tad bit uncomfortable, so at the moment I just decided to swallow my diginity and say it," I'," I managed to say in a long breath. Heaving a much needed supply of air into my lungs felt good, although the congusion on my brothers face wanted me to burst out laughing. Which I decided not to do since this situation was basically about me and my insecurities, my brpther dosen't like people laughing at hum unless he says something funny or laughable.

It seemed as though the words then clicked in his brain as he made a move to open my drawers once again, too fast for my eyes to ctch before it was to late. The drawer slid open to reveal nicely assorted bras ranging in color. One column of white, one of skin tone and one of black. I'm glad he didn't open the drawer the whole way to see the lacy ones I had stowed in the very far back. I looked up at my brother, no sign of blush or stiffled laughter came out of him and that's what caught me off guard. You would think that the older brother would joke about this sprta thing but he was calm as can be. He then proceeded to pick up about a good two handfuls of my garments thus walking to the trunks and lightly placing them in. I couldnt help but to feel a tad bit thankful at his antics. I looked down to the drawer to see a lace red stap showing through the basic colored ones. Without a second guess I shut the drawer with a loud bang soind the seemed to echo through my room. My brother gave me yet another confused looke before he returned back to ms side , reaching down to the drawer that was on the laeft side of the one he previously opened .

" How many party kimonos did you pack," his voice asked as he swiftly opened the drawer thhat held my corsets. I loved to dress up and get dolled up but I hatedthe corsets with a passion. I recieed my mothers womanly curves and was born with a very tiny waist. But of course, the maids had to tighten it to it's fullest extent, leaving me breathless sometimes. To top it all off, the corsets are stringed, so its not like I couldloosen it with buckles when on ones looking, but then I would have to undo my obi and then have to put the obi back which would require someones services. The corset was definately Satans favorite undergarmet i bet.

Witht the question stilll lingering in the air unanwsered I took two out placing them in his awaiting arms. "I only packed two so this is all."

Minutes passed and we already and packed. I was at th entrance doors awaiting the carriage that was suppose to pick us up. The doors opened and I peered outside to see the average cariiage thta came to pic my family up from time to time. The color of the horses was a beautiful shade of honey . I walked over to the horses and petting them both on the head hoping not to startle them. Their names were Luna and SuiKa. I remeber growing up riding these two when my riding lessons were being taught. I had heard that Luna gave brith just two moths ago. I wonder what it felt to be a horse giving birth, it was hard enough to hear labor stories from my mother and grandmothers, ' it's a beautiful thing to experince but it hurts like hell' were their choices of words when describing the process. Being a medic-nin also entitled me to learn how to become a mid wife, I spent many days brushing up on the process and reading textbooks Tsundae gave me. Once I was done witht the whoe thing, I just couldn't wait for the unbearable day when I broing a child into this world. From what I read the body can only produce 3 at the most. And thats fine with me because when it comes time, I only want 2 or 3. The thought of small babies made a warm bubbly feeling in my stomach , bif smile spread acroos my face as I petted the horses on last time for the night.

* * *

The ship that my brother and I were going to ride upon was nothing out of the ordinary. It had your basic parts of the ship and of course the hard working ship mates running aroung getting ready to sail. I boarded the ship with the guard sbehind me carring my stuff. A random shipmate gestured the guards to follow him, to my room I'm assuming. I fely a arm snake around my shoulders bringing me closer to the owner of the arms body. The familiar scent making move my arm over my brother shoulder, even if I had to stand on my tippy toes.

A sturdy tall man came up to greet us. He wasn't dresses like all the other people that were aboard the ship. He had long blond hair that was put into a high ponytail, his bangs creeped over the Ninja Leaf headband he had strapped on his forehead. His aquamarine eyes shined in the late night skies. He then bowed and brought up a hand to my brother, who gradually took it.

" I'm Yamanaka Inoichi, the captain of this ship and many more. It's a pleasure to have you on-board with us," he voice held this pride that seem to just shine off him. Although, beside his personality he seemed to bring this familiar vibe in my head. I never seen him before, but the last name also rang a bell. I was clealry having a mental break down on this boat trying to figure out who he reminded me of. It was then that a body crashed into me, making the wood planks on the boat come in contact with my chest, knocking every ounce of breath out of me. All I could catch was a braid of blond hair falling in my face. It was definately not Mr. Yamanaka because he was infront of me and probably wouldn't jump on me.

" Sakura-chan! I missed you so much, we haven't see eachother in ages!" it almost sounded like a talking pig squealing at the same time. The sqeauly voice, blond hair, Yamanaka...Ino!

I looked up to meet the same aqua orbs of my best friend. THe weight was then lifted on my body and two arms picked me up from my arm pits setting me back on my feet. I dusted myself off, hoping to rub at me aching breats , but that would be akward in front of my friends dad and the many MALE deckhands. I looked back up and scanned the ship, it seemed from Ino's actions made everyone come into defense mode. The guards behind me had kunais inches away from where Ino is now standing. The deckhands frozen to the spot, as if the devil himself was on the ship. It's not the devil just Ino.

I caught movement on my left side to see Ino walking over to her dad, pressing tightly on his side. I'm assuming that the guards scared her, helping calm my friend I walked over and caught her in a big bear hug, one that coul rival one of my brothers. Ino and I shared smiles and laughs as we watched as the scene on the ship go back to it was originally before Inos misunderstanding actions.

" It seems as though your father has the security tight as those corsets you wear," I couldn't help but not to laugh at her staement. It was true though, ever since I turned 15 my father had guards following me to no end. I would feel way better if they were girls so that they could understand that I want my privacy once and a while, but I never got one. " Here let me show you where you'll be staying or the rest of the trip," I heard Ino said as she literally drag me from where Rysuke and Mr. Yamanaka were standing. The slight painful tug on my wrist died down as we passed through many doors and hallways. The ship was even bigger underground. Ino stopped in her tracks and let go of my wrist sinking her hand in her fron pant pocket. I then took the tme to start flowing the blood back into my hand as Ino searched for whatever she was looking for. I heard a quick yelp of excitement when I looked to see the Inos findings wa just a simple key , nothing fancy. She bent her back slightly, the doorknob and lock were for a hand to reach which I find quite odd.

A soft click and Ino swung the door open to reveal a small room with two beds , only feet apart from eachother. Two paper lanterns were lit giving the room such needed light, since the sun was making its way down pretty fast. I saw the trunks of my clothing and belongings beside my bed. I just stood at the door taking in the contents of the room, as Ino went to one of the beds sitting on it and looking at me. I got the movement of her patting an area of the bed only inches away from her. I headed over to the spot sitting down on the comfortable sheets that layed on top off the firm matress.

" My father told me that your going to the Fire Country. What are you going to be doing over there? " It seemed as though curiousity was painted on her face, I should have known this was going to happen if I had run into Ino. Although I didn't intend to have a run in with her on her fathers boat, I didn't even know her father even owned a boat let alone be in charge of it. My thoughts drifted to to the times when Ino and I were alot smaller. Thoughts of playing in the meadow, in my room and sometimes playing playing hide and go seek in the library, the perfect place to play. I couldn't help but to let a wide smill show from the happy memories, it didn't go unoticed by Ino. I was thinking about all my teen memories now wgen I heard this annoying snappingfinger coming out of complete random.

I came to to the weird world witha hand in my face waving frantiaclly back and forth. I stopped her just in time so she wouldnt make me dizzy.

" Someones in La La land," I looked over at Ino, a playful grin on her face. I couldnt help but to smile at her antics, Ino and I have known eachother since we were little girls. Shikimaru would hang out withus but he's a guy sso he dosent have alot of stuff to talk about with us. Although, Ino lives in the Fire Country, so I spent alot of the No-Ino time with Shikimaru. All together, we were the best of of course popped up a new question in my head.

" Did Shikimaru ride this boat with his father and my parents to the Fire Country," Inos curiousity rubbing off of me.

" Ya they were aboard about three weeks ago. Why do you ask? "

" I was just wondering. Do you know ...if.. maybe ... you over heard them talking about the reason why there going, other then talking to the Emperor," I had a feeling that ino probably didn't know, but it dosen't hurt to ask. Even if I didn't show it, I was completely confused to what was going on around me. Parents keeping behind my back until guilt eats at them to the point where they tell, letters telling mme to come to a foregin country and my brother being Mister. Zippey Lippey. It just seems to be really stranga considering the way our family is made up of honest comunication and love, I'm just worried that they think they can't trust me.

" I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything. I was hanging out with Shikimaru-kun most of the time," she said. From knowing Ino as long as I have I knew she wasn't lieing. Although I didn't let the whole 'talking with Shikimaru' pass. "Oh really. Talking with Shikimaru-kun," my voice held a playfullness. A blush brushed her cheecks as shikimarus name escaped my mouth, I could tell from the many years passing by that Ino held a crush on the boy. It was cute when we were all haging with eachother at the same time with Inos face red, shikimaru staring at the sky and me not trying to bust up laughing, harder then it seems ...trust me.

" What? Are you trying to same something," a thin layer of defense seemed to cover Ino, her trick to get people intimadated, it worked on other people but not me. " Ohno, I wasn't trying to imply anything Ino," I'll just let it slide tonight since I was hit with a wave exhaustion hit me, coming out of completely know where.

A calm knock came from the other side of the room, without a comment or sound the door opened. My brothers head popped in, he seemed to be extremely exhausted, wouldn't know why, we haven't down much except walked a couple steps into the carriage and on the boat. Then again I had no clue of what earlier activities he had previously done, training is what I'm thinking of. his hair was messy, his skin was a sickly pale color, his whole appearance worried me greatly. I stood up and made my way to the door opening in to see my brothers hand clutching his stomach, the waves crashing on the boat thus rocking the boat seemed to make his face and even more disgusting look of a pale green.

" Are you okay? " I alread had an idea of what was wrong from the his symptoms and look. He had always had a history of being severely sea sick, somethig that was hard to deal with since the only way to travle some where out of the country was by boat. " Just a little sea sick as usual," he said dismissing any further questioning with a small wave of the hand. " You should get to bed and rest for tommorow, father wants you wide awake for when you meet Lord and Lady Uchiha," with that he closed the door leaving Ino and I alone. The rustling of sheets and comforter sounded from the bed I sat upon, Ino looked to me then the bed, I was guessing that this was the bed I would be using for the night. I thanked her and asked for some privacy to change, her footsteps and the soft click of the door made me bring my hands to the zipper on the back of my kimono. I was glad when my mother had gotten me zip up ones instead of all of them being ones with smartly tied obis that took quite a while for me to undo without the help of one of my maids.

After fumbling with the small zipper I was able to place it firmly in my hand bringing it down to where it could no longer go and stepped of of the firstlayer. The other layers came off with a cinch leaving me in the last layer of my clothing. The silk linen and corset and underwear keeping me foming being nude to the world. Slipping the straps down my shoulders, the silk pooled by my feet touching the hardwood floors of the boat, the contrast of a pearl like color to a dark wood standing out indiffrently. I bent down to retrieve the silky material tossing it carelessly on the bed, moving to the front string of the corset loosey untiing to them until it was loose enough to bring over my head. I walked over to own of my trunks opening the locks and bringing the top to lean onto the beds front frame. Searching through all the elaborate silks and cottons until I found a light blue nightgown pulling it over my head and walked over to the bed. The warm sheets and comforter brought a another wave of exhaustion over me as they came to rest just under my the curve of my breasts.

"You can come in Ino," the door creaked open and closed with Ino walking to the opposite bed stripping to a under linen like my own. I no longer paid attention to the world around me as I slowly sucumbed to slumber, the peaceful dreams coming along short after.

* * *

A faint ray of sunlight swept through the small window, spreading across my face. The heat soothing me into even deeper sleep, although, the desired act felt so tempting , I decided not. I slowly opened my eyes the sight of wood of wood caught my attention and I shot out of bed the covers falling to the ground. The fast movement made my eyesight hazy as I fell back on bed my head spinning. Blinking rapidly to adjust to my surroundings I could make out the sounds of bustling footsteps above me and the smell of salt water. Remebering where I was I couldnt help but to slap my forhead at my stupid antics.

The cold morning temperatures raised goosebumps all around my body, rubbing my hand sup and down my arms hoping to get at least a little heat. I picked up the blankets from the floor and wrapped them around my body, the ends barely touching the ground. Making my way to the door I slipped on my leathre slippers I wore yesterday and left the room.

Through minutes of getting lost with all the corners and hallways I was able to get on deck. The blanket and the suns waves of heat warmed me up. I still had the blanket around me since I was still wearing my nightgown, I would be ebtirely embarassed if all the crew mates saw me in my underwear. I searched past the bustling ship members and looked for my brother. I searched for thise emerald colored eyes and dark broen hair. People moved aside for me as I made my way to where the captains quaters was, or where I thought it was. I was happy to know that it was the captain quaters. Inos father, Ino and my brother were huddled around a small table, maps and pencils layed messily around. A compass layed in Sir Yamanakas hand.

"We should arrive by early afternoon, we can send one of the birds to at least let them know when we will be arriving," Inos father voice seemed energetic for being this early in the morning, then again if your a captain of a ship you have to work from early morning to late night, something I would definately loathe. "That would be excellent, thank you," my brothers tired voice sounded, the seas sickness must have kept him up all night.

Seeing as how none of the people in the room had noticed me yet I decided to leave without a sound and return to my room to catch a few more hours of sleep before we arrived. The crew members still at work, the grunts of effort when they lifted the barrels of who knows what, sweat trickling down their face and necks to escape in the border of their shirt, some not even taking the liberty to wear a shirt.

The walk back to my room was silent and uneventful, I hope that this is not what my stay at the Lords home would be like. Before I could even get to the door of my room, I heard loud footsteps behind. I turned to be met with a flash of blonde coming towards me, stopping a couple of inches infront of me. Ino body was hunched over, her deep breathes of air easily recognized. Finally catching her breathe she stood back up and faced towardss me nolonger having hard breathing, " My father has informed me that we will be arriving by noon." I nodded my head and walked in our room and walked over to the small circular window by my bed.

Opening it brought a a rush of salty smelling vapor to my nose, a few calls of saegulls that flew over the ship was heard as crystaal blue water surrounded and covered every inch that surrounded the ship. It was a very brethtaking sight even if its just water, I wished that I could have the beach back home as my backyard, I would never cease to get bored. The thought of home and my prents made me excited as I looked east, where the Fire Country was located.

I couldnt help but to squeal insdie my head at the mere mention og my father,mother and brother at my side once again, the ones who would never leave me alone, the ones who I couldnt live without...

* * *

I apologize before hand for my grammar mistakes, I'm to lazy to correct everything right now, but I promise all the other chapters after this will be perfectly grammarized ( thats a word in my own vocabulary).

Also I appreciate all the 'added to favorite' comments I've been recieving , but I really would like for you guys to leave reviews so I know what your opions annd comments about the story are.

THANX! -Murderbull214


End file.
